Of Flowers and Therapy
by Bex0987
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a florist, and a talented one at that. Everyone knows that florists know all the secrets, often finding out things they shouldn't know. But, despite knowing so much and being surrounded by people he is also incredibly lonely, and wants nothing more than to find someone to give flowers to everyday. Klaine! Warnings: Swearing and smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, so this is my next adventure, a florists! There is a florists in my family, which I have spent a lot of time helping at, so everything is pretty much accurate to how a florist is run, which should help immensely! The story is very much AU, Kurt still went to school in Lima, but there was no glee club etc, but you will still see familiar faces popping up. His Dad has married Carole, and Finn is his step brother, everything else, just assume didn't happen. I really hope you all enjoy it, and as always, please review and let me know if you like it or what you would like to see :)**

* * *

Miller and Sons was a beautiful florist just on the outskirts of Lima, Ohio, it was a small shop with a blue canopy hanging over the pavement in front of it. It was decorated with deep purple walls and rows upon rows of flowers in water which made the shop have that distinct florist smell. The shop was split in half, the front half being the main shop floor where all the customers would come to discuss their floral needs, and the back half being the workroom where every order was created and finished to perfection, a glass paneled door splitting the two.

Kurt Hummel had inherited the florists when he was 18 years old, it had been left to him by his mother in her will when she had died when he was 8. His Aunt had looked after it for him in the interim, presenting the keys to him once he had graduated high school. The florist had been in the family for over 100 years, passed down through the generations, and it was well respected in the community. Kurt had originally found the whole experience of owning and running a business extremely daunting, but now, 7 years later he had found his stride and was loving his job.

The main thing he loved about his job was the variety of customers he got, and also the variety of occasions he catered for, from birth to death and every occasion in between. Today was a beautiful July day, and the shop was busier than ever, finding Kurt rushing between trying to serve and make the flowers. He had hired a young girl as a server, but to be honest, she had no clue about flowers and he often ended up jumping in and taking the order himself. The stress levels of the job were high, and it wasn't the glamourous job a lot of people thought it was, in fact 90% of the time it was just cold and wet.

"Santana! Can you help me with these buckets please?"

"I would, but then health and safety guidelines say I shouldn't lift anything whilst the floor is wet and there is a potential that I could slip"

Kurt gritted his teeth, if he always followed health and safety nothing would ever get done around here, that was the trouble with having staff of any kind, they always wanted to play things by the book, and that was not exactly good for business.

"Okay, well, if you can't do that, can you at least start sorting through the orders for tomorrow? There is a big funeral going out in the afternoon, so I need to know what else I need to do tomorrow so I can prepare it all in advance, okay?"

Santana nodded at him, she looked completely uninterested, but Kurt had to admit, that when she did bother working, she actually was good at her job, and the customer loved her, especially the male ones. You see, Santana was the type of girl that turned heads, beautiful mocha coloured skin, long dark hair and a gorgeous body. Even though Kurt was about as straight as a pigs tail, he could still appreciate the beauty of Santana and her latin looks.

Kurt hauled the tubs of flowers he needed across the shop, it wasn't pleasant work, and it was by no means easy work, but someone had to do it. Just as he was turning back around, a familiar customer made their way into the shop.

"Mrs Pascoe! How are you? How's that adorable little dog of yours?" Mrs Pascoe was an elderly lady, who smelt of mould and wet dogs, but she was the kindest woman you would ever meet. The only problem was, she was also the town gossip, she loved to know everything and anything about anyone, and the fact that the town florist often knew a lot, meant she was in here a lot.

"I'm fine thank you, Kurt, and Snuffles is fabulous as always, now, I want some of your gorgeous gerberas, I'm having some family over tomorrow night and need something to go in the middle of the table"

"No problem, Mrs Pascoe, any particular colour you would like?"

"Any is fine, whatever you think is best, I'll leave it to the professional" This was the statement Kurt always hated getting, if he were to get the colour wrong, she wouldn't be happy, and yet, if he reminded her that she told him to choose a colour, that would be wrong too. So instead he played it safe, a nice pale pink. He knew from one of his many conversations with Mrs Pascoe that he living room was pink and green, so these would do perfectly.

"I'll just wrap them up for you, that will be $10 please"

"Those prices keep creeping up, Kurt! You'll lose my business soon!"

"I wish I could charge you less, but the supplier keeps upping their prices, and I need to make a living!"

Mrs Pascoe had made this comment every single time she bought flowers, and it wasn't a surprise to him anymore, and he always gave the same response, despite the fact he hadn't actually changed his prices in two years, pick your battles and all that.

"So, anyway, tell me, what do you know about the italian restaurant next door? Have you met the family that will be running it yet?"

About two days ago a big pickup truck had pulled up outside their row of shops and started to offload equipment for the italian restaurant next door. The restaurant had always been there, but had swapped owners so many times that Kurt had lost count. He hoped this new owner would have some more success.

"I've seen them briefly, but nothing more than a friendly wave, I have no idea what their names are or anything like that, but as soon as I do, you will be the first to know, Mrs Pascoe!"

Kurt winked at Mrs Pascoe, he knew full well she would know everything there was to know about them before he could even have the chance to introduce himself, that was just the type of person she was.

"Right you are, Kurt, well I best be off, need to get home to Snuffles before he gets hungry! I'll see you next week!"

"Bye, Mrs Pascoe, see you soon"

He watched as the old lady made her way back onto the street, as soon as she was out of sight he ran to the back room to grab the air freshener he had stored there, he always needed to 'de-Mrs Pascoe' the shop after her visits, to say she left a particular scent was an understatement. Once the shop was once again smelling like normal, he put the small can away and turned to see how Santana was doing on the orders she was supposed to be sorting out.

"How's it going Santana?"

"Good, we've got four orders for the morning, plus the funeral work in the afternoon, so if you get started on that, I'll go and get us some coffees from down the street."

"You do know we have a perfectly good coffee machine here don't you Santana?"

"I know, but it always tastes better from a shop don't ya think?"

"Hmm, and this has nothing to do with the Barista who works there on a Wednesday afternoon then?"

He smirked as Santana blushed, he knew she had a massive crush on the Barista, a pretty blonde haired girl who had only recently started working there, and he loved nothing more than to tease her about it, especially seen as he had no love life of his own to focus on.

"N-No! It's just good coffee okay?"

"Whatever you say, Santana!"

With a huff she stormed out of the shop, he couldn't help but chuckle at her outburst, young love huh? His laughter was cut short however when he thought about his own 'love life' being a gay man in Ohio didn't exactly have men falling at his feet. You would think being a florist would be the sort of industry you would find lots of gay men, but alas, no, they were mostly middle aged women, or the customers he thought might be gay were in to order funeral work, not the greatest time to pick someone up.

He had never had a proper boyfriend before, sure he'd dated a couple of boys here and there, usually meeting them at the local gay club, scandals, but they never transpired into anything more than a quick dance and a kiss goodnight, something he was desperate to change anytime soon.

He tried his best to snap out of his funk, he had a lot of work to do after all. Maybe his prince charming would be just around the corner? He could only hope anyway. The phone rang before he could have much time to ponder though.

"Miller and Sons, good afternoon, how can I help you?"

"Kurt? Buddy? It's your Dad"

"Oh, Hi Dad! How are you?"

"Good, good, listen, Carole wants to know if you want to come over to dinner on Saturday night this week instead of Friday, Finn has met some girl that he wants the rest of us to approve of."

Kurt's heart sank slightly, he would therefore be the only non-couple person there, just what he needed to reminded him just how single he really was.

"Sure, sounds great Dad, what time do you want me?"

"Um, 7pm?"

"Okay, I'll be there, send my love to Carole! Love you Dad!"

"I will, love you too son"

Hanging up the phone, he clutched it in his hand for a few seconds, feeling that familiar feeling of loneliness creeping over him, he let it rest in a dark cloud over his head before putting the phone back on the holder and making his way to his work bench, picking the order up as he went and seeing what had to be made.

Yep, hopefully his prince charming would be right around the corner.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Should I carry on? Let me know in the reviews! :) Also, I have twitter now (I'm very excited!) so follow me gleek091**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing response already to this story! I am now on tumblr and twitter! I have joined the social media world! Follow me on Twitter gleek091 or tumblr bex98712. Any ideas/suggestions for this story- let me know! Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt was not having a very good day, in fact he was having a bit of a nightmare day. It all started when Santana had decided to phone in sick, so he was left in the shop all on his own, he had a massive wedding the next day, and he had the dreaded dinner that night with his family. To top it all off his back and feet were killing him from standing all day. Yep, definitely not a good day.

He was currently leaning over his workbench trying to perfect a funeral arrangement that was going out that afternoon, a giant 'MOM' in white carnations, not his personal cup of tea, but the family who ordered it seemed to love the idea, and he was never one to go against what anyone wanted. Just as he was fastening the ribbon around the base, his hand slipped and the pin he was holding caught his finger, breaking the skin and making his finger bleed everywhere.

"Great! Just what I need! Shit that hurts!" He sucked his finger into his mouth, hoping the pain would dull slightly, it didn't causing him to hop on one head, holding his finger, as though that might do something. He probably looked like a right sight, hopping around holding his finger which was gradually bleeding more and more. Just as he was reaching for a bandaid and some tissues to help clear up the mess, there was a knock on the glass partition, making him jump and spin at the same time, great, he thought to himself, now I look like a total loon.

Stood just outside the partition was a young guy, dark hair, brown eyes, skin similar to Santana's if not a touch lighter, he grinned as Kurt turned to face him. His grin dropping when he saw that Kurt was bleeding.

"Oh my god are you okay?" He rushed forward, helping Kurt put the bandaid on his finger whilst Kurt tried to clear up the mess he had made.

"Thank you, and sorry, I didn't realise there was anyone in here, how rude of me! I'm Kurt Hummel, owner, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No need to thank me, or apologize, I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson, I am about to open the Italian Restaurant next door, so thought I would pop in and say Hi, and also wondered if I could get some of your wonderful flowers to have on my tables?"

Kurt shook Blaine's outstretched hand, blushing slightly, he couldn't believe the guy who was opening a restaurant next door had seen him at his worst, jumping around like a lunatic and bleeding.

"Oh my god! What must you think of me! I'm not crazy, I promise! and yes of course you can have some flowers! How about instead if paying me for them, you cook me some of your food? It always smells so good, I would love to try it, plus I have a dinner party tonight, so it would go down well!"

Blaine smiled his toothy white smile.

"Sounds good, how about you bring the flowers over later and I'll have something ready to go for you, you MUST try my tomato sauce, I'm hoping it's going to be that that keeps the customers coming back time and time again!"

"Sounds amazing, thank you Blaine, and sorry about the whole jumping around and bleeding thing!"

"Not a problem at all, Kurt, so I'll see you later?"

"Yes, later, have a good afternoon, Blaine"

He smiled as Blaine turned around to leave, well he seemed like a nice neighbour to have at least, and if he could get some free food, what's not to like hm? He turned back to the arrangement he was trying in vain to make, steeling himself to finish it, his thoughts slowly drifting to his new neighbour.

The rest of the afternoon was a hive of activity, he didn't get a moment to even go to the toilet, that's how busy it was, and as he closed the door of the shop and locked it at 5.30 he was glad that today was over, stretching his back, it made a very satisfying click, making Kurt moan in appreciation, he really needed to go and get his back checked at some point, all this pain can't be good.

He started on his tidy up of the shop, sweeping the floor of all the flower trimmings and making sure everything looked presentable for the morning. He had already prepared the flowers for Blaine's centerpieces for his tables, he had gone down the traditional Italian colours, reds, greens and whites, thinking it would give the restaurant that homey feel. Wiping his hands on his trousers, he checked the time, he would have to be at his Dad's for 7 giving him about an hour with Blaine, just long enough.

Going out of the shop, closing the door behind him, he carefully carried the centrepieces next door, knocking lightly on the door. An asian girl answered the door, smiling slightly at Kurt, a slight look of confusion on her face. Typical, Kurt thought to himself, another cutesy straight couple, just what I need. He put on his best 'shop' smile.

"Hi, I'm here to deliver these to Blaine?" The girl got a look of comprehension on her face.

"Oh! You must be Kurt! Blaine mentioned you were stopping by! Come in! He's just in the kitchen, finishing you some food! These are beautiful, you are quite clearly talented at your job!"

As she turned to take the flowers off Kurt, Kurt noticed she was sporting a small baby bump. Even better, Kurt thought, straight cutesy couple with a baby on the way! Not to be rude, he decided to make conversation with the girl.

"Oh wow, how far along are you? You must be thrilled! congratulations! Is it your first?"

"Oh, thank you! I'm Tina by the way! and I'm about 4 months now! It's going so quickly! And yes, it's our first! We both can't wait to welcome this little one into the world!"

Kurt smiled softly, she honestly did look thrilled and pregnancy clearly suited her judging by her beautifully clear skin and not a blemish in sight. Bitch.

"That's amazing! Do you know what you're having yet?" Before she had a chance to answer, Blaine came bustling out of the kitchen, his hair had a lot more volume to it due to the steam in the kitchen, he looked flushed, and a bit harassed, but smiled when he saw Kurt.

"Kurt! Hi! It's good to see you again, I see you've already met Tina?"

"Yes, we were just chatting about your baby! Congratulations!"

Blaine looked at him for a minute and then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but Tina isn't pregnant with my baby, she has a husband, Mike, a good friend of mine, actually, they are having the baby, not me! Tina is missing a certain appendage to be my sort of person, if you know what I mean!"

He winked at Kurt after this, making Kurt blush again, although this time not from embarrassment, this time it was from the sheer exhilaration of the fact Blaine was actually gay!

"Oh right, well, congratulations to you and Mike, Tina, and good to know, Blaine, I'm the same actually, boobs scare me slightly"

He loved hearing Blaine laugh at his jokes, possibly a little bit more than he should for just being his neighbour.

"Anyway, enough about boobs, I just wanted to bring you your centrepieces, I went traditional, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all! They are amazing Kurt, Thank you!" He leaned forward and gave Kurt a sort of half hug in praise, his eyes widening as he pulled away.

"Oh, I am sorry, I'm a bit tactile, and tend to get a bit touchy feely, I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"Oh not at all, it's fine" Truth be told, Kurt wasn't a massive fan of people being in his personal space, but for Blaine, with his puppy look he could make an exception.

"Great, well I have some pasta for you to take with you, I hope you like it! You'll have to give me a review tomorrow."

"I will do, Blaine, thank you, do you live in the apartment above here too?"

"I do, it's not very homely yet, but I'll get there, I assume you are also my neighbour in my apartment too?"

"I am, how about you pop over for coffee in the morning? I can tell you all about how your pasta went down, I don't open the shop until 11?"

Kurt knew he was taking a risk, inviting Blaine for coffee, but he convinced himself it was the neighbourly thing to do.

"I'd really like that, I haven't had a chance to unpack my coffee yet, so that would be great!"

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" He took the pasta from the table Blaine had left it on, and turned to leave.

"Bye Kurt, see you in the morning"

Kurt closed the door to the restaurant, was it bad to already be looking forward to coffee with his 'neighbour'?


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt could have practically skipped up the driveway to his parents house, he had the pasta Blaine had made for him in his hands, and felt lighter than anything right now. He had completely forgotten that Finn was introducing his new girlfriend tonight, something that he was reminded of rather abruptly when he opened the door.

"Kurt! It's good to see you man!" Kurt blinked as his step-brother pulled him into a bear hug, he hugged him back tentatively, although it was so good to see Finn again, he was always a bit heavy handed, and had Kurt gasping for breath after his hugs.

"Good to see you too, Finn, how's things with you?"

"Good, good, I really want to introduce you to somebody" Finn moved to the side, shutting the front door behind Kurt and taking the container from his hands as he did so. Coming into view was a small girl who was hanging back by the staircase, eyes fixed on the two brothers. She was shorter than Kurt, with long dark hair and pretty dark eyes. She wasn't conventionally pretty, but was beautiful in her own way.

"Hi! You must be Finn's girlfriend! I'm Kurt, Finn's Step-brother" He moved forward to shake the girls hand, and was taken aback when the girl stepped away from his hand, looking at him as though he was diseased.

"I'm sorry, I can't shake your hand, I am preparing for a big audition, and can't risk getting sick, so I'm not touching anything at the moment, I'm Rachel, by the way, Rachel Barbra Berry"

Kurt looked at her like she was crazy, because, lets be honest, that's exactly what she was acting like.

"Oh, okay, what audition is that?"

"It's for a local production of Funny Girl, I am auditioning to play Fanny Bryce, which is a role that was made for me, I am the perfect Fanny, besides the great Barbra of course" Kurt struggled tp understand what she was saying, she was talking so quickly he just wanted to tell her to take a breath.

"Um, great for you, Rachel."

Luckily for him, his Dad and Carole came into the hallway, obviously wanting to see what was going on. He gave his Dad a hug and Carole a kiss on the cheek, exchanging the usual pleasantries.

"Oh! I bought pasta, this new italian is about to open next to the shop, and the owner made me some pasta in exchange for some flowers, I have no idea if it's any good, but it smells amazing!"

"Oh gosh, thank you, Kurt, you're right it does smell amazing!"

They shared a nice dinner, Rachel commandeering the conversation, going on and on about her audition, Kurt couldn't believe that no one else was getting annoyed with her talking, but he smirked slightly seeing his Dad's face, it was clear he wasn't listening in the slightest, his face taking on that blank expression it did when he was bored.

"So, Kurt, what about you? Any boyfriends yet?" Kurt couldn't help his mind from drifting to the new restaurant owner with his dark eyes and gorgeous curls. No, Kurt he is a neighbour, nothing more than that! Stop it!

"Not exactly a plethora of gay men in Ohio, so my options are a little limited, but I'm still looking!" He hated this question more than anything, it was always such an awkward answer. Carole seemed to pick up on his discomfort, changing the subject, earning her an appreciative smile from Kurt, he really did love her.

Once they had eaten and cleared away, they all sat around watching some TV, Finn and Rachel curled up on one sofa, with his Dad and Carole on the other, he wanted nothing more than to have that someone to curl up with too, instead of having to wrap a blanket around himself to keep warm. His mind drifted to his shop orders the next day, he knew it was going to be busy, and really he didn't have enough time to meet Blaine for coffee, but he would anyway, not wanting to let him down.

As he left his parents house that night, he promised his Dad he would come again the following week, giving him a long hug, he did miss living with his Dad, but knew he was well looked after by Carole, and at times, Finn. He waved goodbye to Finn and Rachel, promising to stay in touch with them too. He wasn't sure about Rachel, but could see himself in her at times too, maybe they would become decent friends one day?

Curling up in bed that night, he held his hand to the wall that separated his apartment from Blaine's, whispering a 'good night Blaine' into the night.

* * *

Kurt's alarm blared loudly the next morning, he had set it for 7am so he was up in time to receive the flower order that was being delivered by refrigerated truck at 8am. Meeting Blaine straight afterwards would be a rush, as he would still need to cut the flowers and get everything ready to open the shop, but he couldn't exactly say no to a new friend could he?

The truck pulled up bang on time, the guys that delivered the flowers are what could only be described as manly men, they were not the type to make jokes or flirt with Kurt, god no, they offloaded the flowers, got a signature and left. Once the flowers were in the shop, every kind you could imagine, roses, lilies, gerberas, carnations, and in every colour imaginable. He loved the shop like this, it felt right, like he had succeeded.

He began the long task of preparing the flowers, he had to cut the stems, strip the leaves off the ends and get them ready to be manipulated into bouquets when he needed them. He had a wedding later that day, and the bride had requested a bouquet made entirely of roses, so he had to make sure no thorns were left in, or he would have a very unhappy bride on his hands.

Wiping his head with the sleeve of his jacket, he noticed the clock on the wall, 9.07am, he really needed to go and see Blaine if he wanted to still have enough time to get back down and open the shop at the right time. Putting all of his tools to one side, he wiped his hands on his jeans and made his way out of the back of the shop and up the steps that led to the apartment. Blaine was apartment 1 and Kurt was apartment 2. The doors were all blue, with glass in the door that was frosted so you couldn't see too much into the apartment.

Kurt knocked on the door, wringing his hands in front of him. The door opened a few minutes later, revealing a very sleepy looking Blaine, he had on grey sweatpants, which hung low on his hips, revealing a small strip of skin, which was topped with a white t-shirt, that looked at least two sizes too small.

"Oh my god, am I too early? Did I wake you?"

"You did, but it's fine, I needed to get up anyway, come in, come in, I'll put some coffee on, I know we said yours, but I managed to find the coffee so come in, saves me getting dressed anyway"

Kurt smiled at him, giving him an awkward sort of half hug as he passed him and let himself into Blaine's apartment. It was the mirror image of his own apartment, the kitchen was on the right, living room straight ahead, with a bathroom and bedroom to the left, it was compact but functional. Kurt noticed Blaine's was barely decorated, unlike his own that definitely reflected his personality. The best thing Kurt liked about the apartment was the fact it smelled so like Blaine, making him immediately smile.

He made his way into the living room, perching slightly on the couch, waiting for Blaine to come in with coffee. He noticed a few photos on the walls, what looked like a group of friends, one being Blaine, and another one being Tina, the rest he didn't recognise, but kurt assumed they must have been his school friends. Before he could wonder too long, Blaine was coming in, coffee cups in hand.

"Sorry, it's not exactly starbucks, but it's the best I can do."

"I'm sure it's perfect, thank you"

"So, Blaine Anderson, tell me about yourself, why an italian restaurant?"

Blaine smiled slightly at the question, looking down at his coffee cup before speaking.  
"Well, in all honestly, I wanted to pursue music, but that doesn't pay the bills, so I went to the local college, and trained to be a chef, worked at a few local restaurants, then decided I wanted to be my own boss, and here I am, taking a risk, and loving it so far"

Kurt watched as Blaine talked, he showed so much passion, the same sort of passion he himself showed for floristry, and it was a really nice thing to see. They continued to chat a little bit about the restaurant, the menu he had chosen and what he was planning for the grand opening (which Kurt was cordially invited to)

"Anyway, enough about me, what about you, why floristry?" Kurt went into the story of how he had inherited the shop, how it was his whole life now, and also about Santana and her strange ways. Blaine listened intently, seemingly caught up in everything Kurt was saying.

"Well, that's quite the story, Kurt, I can't wait to see you properly in action some day, maybe I'll have to come and be an observer for the afternoon hm?"

"That sounds great, Blaine, I would really like that"

"Me too" they shared a shy smile, hearts thumping in chests, they could both feel the tension, but neither commented on it.

"As much as it pains me to go, I really need to go and get the shop ready, I have a massive wedding this afternoon."

"Oh, of course, please, don't let me keep you, how about I give you my number, text me later and let me know how it went? Maybe we could have coffee again tomorrow or something?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, seeing no signs of hesitiation, he nodded, smiling brightly

"It's a date, ah, um, I mean, not a date, just that we not have a date and time to meet, oh god.."

He was blushing, hard, he waited for Blaine to say something, instead he heard a soft chuckle come from the curly haired man.

"It's fine Kurt"

He made his way back to the door, turning around and giving Blaine a hug before going out of the door.

"Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Tomorrow"

He was getting a touch too used to this.

* * *

**So, that's the next chapter, thank you for all your reviews so far, hope you're enjoying it! I love writing this story! Let me know what you think!**

**Twitter: gleek091**  
**Tumblr: bex098712**


	4. Chapter 4

**The response to this has been amazing, so thank you, you are all absolutely amazing! This chapter goes out to Uma littleCC_ on twitter, she has said some lovely things on twitter and you should all check her out :) Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Come talk to me on twitter and tumblr too! :)**

**Twitter: Gleek091**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**

* * *

The wedding, surprising went quite smoothly, it was a fairly simple wedding in a barn type building about 10 minutes drive from the shop, therefore Kurt had gone for a very country theme with the flowers, and the bride had practically burst into tears when she saw what he had made her, hugging him tightly. Kurt laughed it off, promising it was just his job, but inside he was swelling with pride, it was always nice for someone to truly appreciate his art.

Making his way back to the shop, he was exhausted, it had been a long and very busy day, he wanted nothing more than to go back to his apartment and run himself a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles and maybe even a glass of wine to have in the bath. When he got back to his shop he went inside and finished off the shop, making sure everything was ready to go for Monday, he was always glad for the shop traditionally not being open Sunday's none more so than today.

When he got up to his apartment, he did as he had planned, he ran a bath and climbed in, bubbles bobbing along the surface, covering every inch of the bathtub, he loved the smell of the bubble bath he had brought, it had a very floral smell with a hint of something more earthy, like cinnamon. He couldn't help but feel at home in the floral scent.

He had pretty much fallen asleep when his doorbell ringing startled him, deciding it was just a sales person, or someone trying to convince him he needed something he probably didn't, he didn't make any effort to go answer it. When the doorbell went for a third time, however, he decided it probably was urgent enough to prompt him having to get out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he grumbled slightly as he made his way to the door, annoyed that someone had interrupted his bath.

"Whoever you are, I want you to know that I was enjoying a very nice bath so this had better be imp-"

He was cut off as he looked up after opening the door, there, on his doorstep stood Blaine, what looked like a bottle of very expensive wine in hand, staring at Kurt as though he had just told him aliens were real and about to attack. It was then that Kurt realised he was undressed, make that hardly dressed at all, he wrapped his arms around his torso protectively, watching as Blaine opened and closed his mouth, clearly trying to find something to say.

"Guh. Um Hi abs, uh, I mean, Kurt, Hi Kurt!" Blaine definitely looked adorable when he was flustered, and Kurt couldn't help but smirk slightly at the very red looking Blaine. Who was currently fiddling with the hem of him blue sweater.

"Blaine? Hi! I wasn't expecting you tonight, sorry, I was just having a bath, that wedding really took it out of me, my back was killing me. What can I do ya for?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, of course you'd want to relax after work, I just thought, stupidly perhaps that you might fancy splitting a bottle of wine with me, seen as we didn't really have a lot of time to talk this morning, but forget it, we can do it another time, goodnight, Kurt"

Kurt watched as Blaine went to turn around, leaving Kurt stood helplessly in the door.

"Wait! A bottle of wine sounds pretty amazing right now, why don't you come in, make yourself at home, and I'll just drain the bath, put some more appropriate attire on, and come join you?"

Blaine looked like a child, his smile so big it took up most of his face.

"Great!"

Kurt went back to his bathroom, draining the tub and going into his bedroom to pull some yoga pants and tee on. He may have chosen the yoga pants that fit perfectly and the tee that was maybe a size too small, but he would never admit that to anyone, not at all.

When he came back out of his room a few minutes later, he saw Blaine sat on his couch, tapping away at his phone, but when Kurt entered he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Someone interesting?"

"Just Cooper"

Kurt's heart sank, of course someone as gorgeous as this would have a boyfriend, stupid stupid Kurt, how could he think he might actually stand a chance with him, all I am to him is a next door neighbour, well maybe a friend, but nothing more. Yet another rejection, should be getting used to these right now. He was so busy with his internal monalogue that he had completely stopped listening to what Blaine was saying, by the time he tuned back in, Blaine had clearly nearly finished whatever story he was telling.

"-talk to him later"

"i'm so sorry, Blaine, what were you saying, totally blanked out, you were talking about your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about? I was talking about Cooper?"

"Yeah, is Cooper not your boyfriend then?"

Blaine laughed at him then, he actually full out belly laughed. Gasping for breath, he finally answered.

"I'm obviously not very easy to read, first you think I'm having a baby with Tina, the next you think Cooper is my boy-boyfriend"

Kurt wasn't really getting the joke, did that mean that Cooper wasn't his boyfriend? Before he could ponder anymore, Blaine filled in the gaps for him.

"Cooper is my brother, Kurt, he lives in Los Angeles, he is trying his best to break into the acting business, but I don't know how far he is exactly getting with it, he was texting me to tell me about his latest audition."

Kurt shouldn't have felt so relieved, he was just his friend after all, but he couldn't help but let his heart leap a little bit, Blaine was gay, gorgeous and single. There had to be a catch here somewhere, everything seemed a bit too perfect. He went and sat next to Blaine on the couch, tucking his legs underneath him and turning so he was facing Blaine.

"Now that we have established I am in fact single, and my brother is not also my boyfriend, and that in fact we do not have some sort of incentuous family, how about we settle down, and get to know each other, over what I like to call a fantastic bottle of wine."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, Blaine was adorable, and hilarious, he loved anyone that made him laugh, and Blaine was no exception, he could definitely see them becoming good friends, anything more than that would just be a bonus. So they talked, about everything and anything, neither stopping for a second to check the time, testament to the fact they weren't bored of each others company, and were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

When Kurt let out a yawn, he finally looked at the clock, noticing a shining 4.13, he couldn't believe they had talked until 4am! He had never done that with anyone! Blaine followed his line of sight, letting out a surprised gasp when he saw the time too.

"Wow, I didn't realise we had talked so late, I had better be getting back to my place! Coffee tomorrow sound good to you? Seen as that was technically the next time we were supposed to be getting together"

"I think you actually mean today? But yes, coffee sounds amazing, why don't you give me a text when you're up and then we'll go from there?"

"Goodnight Kurt, sleep well"

As he said this, he leant over and gave Kurt a very tender hug, almost loving, and Kurt couldn't help but feel a slight shiver at the contact. Pulling away reluctantly, he opened the door for Blaine.

"Goodnight Blaine, and thank you"

With a small smile, the two parted ways, Kurt's head falling back against the door, and Blaine's eyes looking intently at his feet. Florist and chef, not a usual combination, but when were Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson ever put in the 'usual' category?


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, guys the response to this has been INCREDIBLE! thank you so much, you are all amazing! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, I really like how it turned out! :)**

**So, this chapter goes out to my reviewers so far-**

**This story is ours**

**'Lisa'**

**StunningSpellRocks2345**

**'Bri'**

**Lucy641**

**ReM0**

**saku-ann**

**Beautyheldwithin (btw- LOVE your stories, you were actually the author who got me into fanfiction in the first place, I was addicted to your Que Sera Sera series)**

**Nickeltjuh**

**pammieb**

* * *

Before Kurt even had time to catch his breath, he was opening the shop on Monday morning. He and Blaine had a lovely coffee date Sunday morning, yes he was calling it a date, wishful thinking, but still. They had talked again for hours, he had learnt that Blaine had a younger sister, Freya, who was only 8 years old, his eyes lighting up as he talked about her. Kurt had also learnt that Blaine's family lived a couple of hours away, there seemed to be a little bit of underlying animosity, but he still spoke fondly of them.

RIght now though he had a thoroughly busy day ahead, orders were piling up, and whilst he enjoyed being busy, this was just a step further than he had ever seen before. Luckily, Santana was back after her brief illness, although, judging by her healthy glow, Kurt had the feeling she had more likely headed to the lake for a couple of days with her new beau, not that he was brave enough to suggest that to her face.

Kurt had recently acquired a massive contract for Weight Watchers, supplying their flowers for their annual event in Cincinnati, it was a contract worth thousands of dollars, and although he was going to be stretched to pull it off, he was excited too. Right now though, he was making his way through his usual orders, a number of businesses in the local area ordered flowers to decorate their reception area or offices, these were his bread and butter, so to speak, they kept the bills being paid and food on his table.

"Right, Santana, I'm going to take this lot out on my rounds, I'll be back in about half an hour, are you sure you're going to be okay to cover for me?" He had left Santana a few times in the shop on her own, but he was always a bit nervous, she was, after all, a bit of a fiery character, and he didn't want her upsetting his regular customers.

"I'll be fine, Lady, I'm gonna get on this Weight Watchers" Without missing a beat, Kurt responded to her comment.

"Yeah, you could do with losing a few pounds, looking a bit puffy since you started dating that Barista" This earned him a balled up piece of paper to the head, making him laugh out loud as he carried the orders through the front door.

Making his rounds was the easiest part of his week by far, he had gotten to know the people in the businesses he delivered to. One business in particular he loved visiting, the receptionist there was a beautiful blonde headed young girl, she was so friendly and never failed to put a smile on his face. At first he was concerned she was actually hitting on him when she was being so nice, bit when she asked if he had a boyfriend, he knew she was more clued in than he gave her credit for. Yes, Quinn Fabray and he had very quickly become good friends, texting occasionally, and once or twice meeting up for drinks.

"Quinn! Hi! How you doing this fine Monday morning?" Quinn looked at him like he had grown two heads overnight.

"Uh? What's up with you? You are FAR too cheery for it to be a Monday morning, what's got up your ass? Ooo, actually what HAS got up your ass, is he cute?"

Kurt blushed a nice deep red at that comment, looking around the reception area to see who exactly was watching. He noticed a smartly dressed older guy sat on the couch, waiting to be seen, he looked like he was engrossed in his newspaper, but the red tinge to his ears gave away that he had indeed heard Quinn's very inappropriate comment. Lowering his voice, Kurt whispered his answer back to Quinn.

"Quinn! Nothing or nobody has 'got up my ass' as you so politely put it, I am just happy, can I not be happy without a guy being involved?" She didn't look convinced, that was the thing about Quinn, she had been through enough in her life to not take any crap from Kurt and his avoidance techniques.

"Yeah, you're not convincing anybody there, sweetie, now fess up, who is he?"

"Urgh, fine, you're too intelligent for your own good! His name is Blaine, and he owns the shop next to mine, we're not dating or anything, just really good friends, we have spent a lot of time talking, and he is such a sweetheart, plus we have a whole lot in common, like for example.." He then spent the next five minutes telling Quinn exactly what they had in common, trying his best to ignore the knowing smile on her face.

"Why, Mr Hummel, I do think you have a massive crush on this neighbour-friend-future boyfriend- father of your babies"

"Quinnnn" He couldn't help but whine at her, after all, he did not have a crush, yes Blaine was cute, sweet, they had loads in common, okay, yes he did have a crush, so sue him, he was a young, sort of attractive single guy, he was allowed to get crushes every once in awhile.

"Kurrrrt, listen, I had better at least do some work today, I'll call you later, yeah? I want all the juicy details, nothing left out, mister, understand? Now go!" He laughed as she practically shoved him out of the lobby, she was right though, if they got going they would easily be there all day putting the world to right.

"I'll speak to you later Quinn" Quinn had already picked her phone up, talking animatedly into it, so he was only rewarded with a thumbs up and a kiss blown in his direction. Climbing back into his car and making his way back to the shop, he felt light as a feather, that was until he turned the corner onto the street his shop was located on, only to notice the gaggle of people stood in front of his shop, mostly all men, hmm, odd.

Pulling his car up, he walked swiftly to the front of the shop, looking in through the window, now he understood what all the people were gathered for. Santana had decided to re-do the window display, leaning over to reposition the flowers so they looking perfect. This would be fine if she wasn't wearing a short tight dress that moved further up the more she leant over. He rolled his eyes, it looked like he was some sort of sex shop as opposed to a florist.

"Okay, guys, you've seen enough, don't you all have wives or mothers or something to be getting back to?" The guys all looked a bit put out, but as Kurt had been sure to wear his 'I wouldn't mess with me if I were you' expression, they soon made their way along the street again.

He stepped into the shop, turning to see Santana still trying to sort out the window display.

"Santana? really? You have no idea what you doing that is doing to the people on the street?"

He saw the smirk come onto her face, she knew! She knew exactly what she was doing.

"I gots to get my kicks somewhere, it's good to know, all this, still works for men too"

He was truly lost for words, who had he employed? Rolling his eyes he just turned around and went to find the next order, once he had found the skill of speech he would speak to Santana, and gently inform her that exposing herself like that was not appropriate Florist type behaviour.

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly, he was able to get all the orders out he had promised, even starting on the following days' work, which always made him happy as he liked to be prepared for whatever was coming his way. Which was ironic in a way, as there was always one person that made him feel like he could never be prepared enough. Said person decided at 5pm, to come in and see both him and Santana.

"Hey guys! Just thought I would stop by and invite you to my opening this evening, I know I mentioned it to you before, but I'm not sure if I actually told you the details, so, it's tonight at 7.30, we're going to be having some food, music, wine, the works, would be great if you could come"

Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes seemed to be attached to Kurt, hardly noticing that Santana was in the room at all. Kurt couldn't exactly say much though, his own eyes fixed on Blaine the whole time he was talking. Kurt was vaguely aware of Santana's smug smile in his peripheral vision.

"Sooo, seen as you too clearly have a lot of unresolved sexual tension, I will be the one to break this awkwardness and say that yes, I'm coming, and I'm bringing my girl, that's not a problem is it?"

Kurt blushed at the sexual tension remark, this was becoming a far too often occurrence nowadays, but winced at the slightly challenging question about her girlfriend coming with her to the opening, luckily for him though Blaine didn't miss a beat.

"Of course! The more the merrier! Just making my way down this row of shops, inviting all the owners to come."

Kurt's heart sank, maybe he was only inviting him because he thought he had to, being the shop next to him and all. His fears however were quickly squashed when he reminded himself of their frequent coffee/wine drinking together, Blaine clearly didn't mind spending time with him. Kurt realised that Blaine seemed to be looking for some sort of response from him, seen as he was yet to actually say anything.

"That sounds amazing Blaine, would you like any more flowers for your opening or anything?"

"Nah, we should be good, thank you though, just bring your fine selves, and I will see you at 7.30"

He watched as Blaine made his way out of the shop.

"Ooooo, Hummel so wants to tap that! What would you be top or bottom? He strikes me more of a bottom to be honest, although either could work, you could so-"

He had tuned Santana out, he was too used to her sexual remarks to respond to them every time. He was so excited for tonight that he just wanted the next two and a half hours to hurry the hell up.

Yep, tonight would be amazing.

* * *

**Twitter: Gleek091**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Kurt had closed the shop up for the night, shooing Santana out long before so she could go and 'sexify' herself for the opening. He made his way up to his apartment, intrigued by the amount of activity that was going on next door. Letting himself into his apartment he went straight to his bedroom and specifically to his closet, he wanted to make sure he looked amazing for the opening tonight, but not too obviously so.

After spending over half an hour pulling out different combinations of clothing, he finally decided on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black button down. He admired himself in the mirror, it looked the perfect mix of smart and casual, and made his ass looking AMAZING, not that he would admit he tried to find pants that did just that.

Looking over at the clock on his bedside cabinet he saw that he really needed to get down if he wanted to be on time. He had considered being fashionably late, but decided against it, he didn't want to look rude on Blaine's big night, not wanting to miss anything. When he got down to the restaurant it was buzzing, there was music playing, people milling about, drinks flowing and the delicious smell of what could only be described as traditional Italian wafting out of the restaurant.

Kurt made his way inside, grabbing a glass of champagne from a tray by the entrance. He took a look around, the restaurant looked amazing, the tables were lined with traditional white and red checkered cloths, vases with the flowers Kurt had provided him sitting proudly in the center. The walls were now lined with photographs of the surrounding areas, which Kurt loved, pausing to admire them.

He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, he looked around helplessly, trying to find anyone he recognised, wrapping his hands self-consciously round his middle, trying to busy himself in his champagne. It was probably the only time he would ever by glad for Santana to be somewhere, but right now, that's exactly the kind of person he needed. Someone was clearly answering him today as just then he noticed Santana, tight dress in place making her way through the crowd, blonde haired girlfriend on her arm.

"Alright, Hummel, I'm surprised you're not off in some sort of corner macking with masterchef himself."

Trust Santana to lower the tone already, he couldn't help but smile slightly, she was just the light relief he needed right now, he still hadn't seen Blaine, and wanted nothing more than to see him, hoping he would at least get to talk to him a little bit tonight.

"Nice to see you too, Santana, and this will be the lovely Brittany, I have heard a lot about you"

He reached his hand out to shake Brittany's, watching as Santana gave her a look of pure adoration, it took him by surprise slightly as Santana always had such a hard look, but seeing her look at Brittany like that made his heart melt, he was happy for Santana, now for only to find his own Brittany.

"So, have you seen the garden gnome yet? Santana said you liked him alot, and that soon enough you would be making little gay babies together"

Kurt nearly choked on the champagne he had just put in his mouth, even more so when he heard a fourth voice join in their conversation.

"Who's making gay babies?"

Kurt tried his best to school his features into something calm like, turning around slowly to face the source of the voice. As he met the hazel eyes he had been thinking about so much recently, he felt his heart speed up just a little bit, although he convinced himself it was because he was embarrassed at Blaine having heard Brittany's comment.

"Oh, um, Hi Blaine, no-no one, it was just Brittany, um, telling me about a movie she had seen recently, that's all."

"No, I was actually talking abo-"

He had never loved Santana more than right that second for grabbing Brittany's hand and yanking her off towards the food table, effectively cutting off her very embarrassing confession. He dropped his eyes to the floor, hoping that his blush couldn't be seen, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sooo, great opening, so many people have turned up, you must be really pleased"

"Yeah! It's amazing! I never expected such a good turn out, thank you so much for coming, it's so great to see you"

He touched Kurt's elbow in an affectionate sort of way, making Kurt shiver at the contact, he loved any type of contact with Blaine, but this felt oddly intimate, even in a room full of people, it felt like Kurt was the most important person in the room right now, and that filled him with a strange sort of feeling, something he couldn't pinpoint.

"I need to go and do a speech and do the tacky 'cutting of the ribbon' thing, but I would really like to talk some more later, if you'll stick around?"

"I'd love that, now go do your 'best restaurant owner' role!"

He watched as Blaine winked at him before heading to the front of the restuarant and standing up on one of the chairs, clearing his throat and clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was finally paying attention he started his speech, rocking on the balls of his feet as he did, Kurt just watching him with pride, he was so comfortable in front of an audience.

"Hi, everyone! Firstly, thank you all so much for coming to the opening of my new restaurant, 'Andersons' it has been a dream of mine for a long time, and to finally have it coming to life is, well, a dream come true"

Everyone laughed slightly, Kurt was in awe, it felt amazing to know such a confident, easy going man, and yes, it was now not even up for debate, he was falling for Blaine Anderson, restaurateur, neighbour and friend. Like she had some sort of sixth sense, he felt Santana come and stand next to him, squeezing his hand and whispering in his ear "I give it two weeks until you're on your knees suc-" Kurt put his hand over her mouth making sure she couldn't finish that thought.

"So. all that is left to be done, is for be to use these obnoxiously big scissors to cut this obnoxiously big bow, and declare this restaurant open"

There was a big cheer as Blaine did as he said and cut the bow, Kurt watched as everyone clapped, giving Blaine pats on the backs, and handshakes, yes, he was definitely feeling pride for his neighbour, slash friend.

The night was definitely deemed a success, with empty dishes and empty glasses to show for it. People had started to leave, the restaurant starting to return to it's normal quiet. Kurt decided to stay behind as Blaine had requested, Santana and Brittany staying with him. Santana was still making some inappropriate comments, but Kurt let them slide, choosing instead to focus on Blaine, the way he was thanking each person, showing the care and consideration he always did for his potential customers.

Eventually, the restaurant emptied, leaving Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany.

"Right, well I think it's time for me and Britt to leave you two to your sexual tension, I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. Blaine, well done, hobbit, nice restaurant, I'm sure I'll see you soon, too. Use protection boys!"

With that, she left, leaving Kurt and Blaine stood awkwardly next to each other, staring in astonishment at where Santana had just departed.

"So, um, coffee?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking hopefully over at him, he smiled at Blaine shyly before responding.

"Coffee sounds great, although it's a bit of an anticlimax after your big opening"

"To be honest with you, I would say this is actually the best part of the night"

****Well, shit.

* * *

**Firstly, thank you for the amazing response, I love writing this story, and reading that you guys like it too, just makes my day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The response to this has been amazing, this chapter goes out to my new friends on Tumblr and Twitter, I will be posting hints and sneak peaks to all three of my stories on there, so make sure you pay me a visit, I will always follow back :)

Twitter: Gleek091

Tumbr: Bex098712

* * *

"To be honest with you, I would say this is actually the best part of the night"

Kurt blushed to his roots at Blaine's statement, even though he knew it was true for himself, to hear Blaine echo his feelings was just amazing, making his heart flutter in his chest, like a butterfly trying to take flight. Deciding they would have plenty of time to discuss exactly what that statement meant, he changed the subject

"Well, Mr Anderson, I must admit that your opening was a resounding success, but I must admit, if you can't make me a traditional cup of Italian coffee, you will have already lost one very faithful customer"

"Challenge on, Mr Hummel, why don't you take a seat and I will go and prepare the best cup of coffee you have ever tasted."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine, smiling as he walked back to the kitchen and disappeared out of sight. Kurt took this as an opportunity to try and shake some of the anxiety out of himself, throwing his arms around like a madman, the adrenaline was certainly pumping through his veins.

"How is it, I always seem to walk in on you acting like a crazy man throwing your arms around?"

Crap, he didn't think about the possibility of Blaine coming back in, lowering his arms to a more socially acceptable height, he fought a blush again, biting his lip as he turned around to find a smirking Blaine in the doorway.

"Um, you see, the cool exterior you have seen before, that's not really me, I'm actually a completely socially awkward dork, so if you want to run away now, I don't blame you"

Kurt finished his little statement with a weak chuckle, trying to show that he didn't care what Blaine did, when in actual fact he was praying Blaine wouldn't run away screaming.

"Hmm, a socially awkward dork huh? Well, lucky for you that is just my type"

With that Blaine turned on his heel and went back into the kitchen, leaving Kurt, once again with his mouth open gawping at the place where Blaine was stood not two seconds before. Kurt regained some composure, deciding to take a seat at one of the many tables, one that didn't have any empty glasses or plates in it, and sat patiently waiting for Blaine.

A few minutes passed, Kurt checking his phone for something to do with his hands, he didn't know why he was so nervous, this was Blaine, adorable, neighbour Blaine, friend Blaine. Answering a few texts, although if you asked him later on what he had said, he wouldn't be able to tell you for all the money in the world. Blaine came back in, steaming mug in hand a few moments later.

"Here is your expertly made coffee, Monsieur Hummel" Blaine was adorably trying to do a french accent, as rubbish as it was, Kurt was grateful for it, it completely broke the tension of the room.

"Merci, ça sent incroyable" (Thank you, it smells amazing)

"Wow, you speak French huh? Way to make a guy feel inadequate!"

Blaine sat down opposite Kurt, crossing his legs one over another, and leaning over to stir some sugar into his coffee, licking the spoon and resting it on the table afterwards, totally distracting Kurt from responding to Blaine's obvious question.

"Guh, uh, um, yeah, I mean, no, I mean, yes, I do speak French, but I didn't mean to make you feel inadequate, you could never be inadequate, to me I mean"

Kurt nearly smacked himself with how lame he knew he sounded.

"Well, thanks, I appreciate it, now, why don't you tell me about your day, you pretty much saw mine"

They chatted for a while, Kurt filling him in on all the wacky customers of the day, Blaine laughing in all the right places, a look of pure adoration on his face. Neither was paying attention to what time it was, or how much time had passed since everyone had left after the opening.

"So, after the mix up with Cooper, you know I don't have a boyfriend, but what about you? Any secret hunks in your life?" Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Blaine's eyes lit up at the question, he was clearly interested in what Kurt had to say, waiting for his answer.

"No, no secret hunks hiding in my apartment, I'm afraid. Very much free and single, although not necessarily unhappy, I have some pretty good friends"

Kurt was pulling out the 101 of flirting, making sure he emphasized certain words and bit his lip, stretched his legs out every so often so Blaine could see just how long they were, he was under no illusion that these were one of his best features. The techniques did seem to be working, Blaine was staring at him with a love that could only be described as lust.

"That's good to know, wouldn't want some hidden bunny boiler now would we"

Kurt was sure by now that Blaine at least was attracted to him, whether he would want anything more than a quick kiss and a fumble remained to be seen, but of what he knew of him so far, he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

"Listen, Kurt, maybe I'm being a bit forward here, but I really like you, more than just a neighbour, and more than just a friend. I know I haven't necessarily got a lot to offer you, I work long hours and will more than likely stink of garlic and tomatoes half the time, but I can offer you some amazing italian coffee."

Kurt wasn't sure whether to scream, cry, laugh or what, so he ended up doing a really weird combination of all three, fully embarrassing himself in front of Blaine, yet again.

"Oh God, that was embarrassing, but I'm too happy right now to actually care"

Kurt reached across the table, taking a risk, but still, he just couldn't help it, Blaine's hand was lay there so innocently on the table. He grabbed it, running his thumb delicately over the surface of his knuckles.

"Blaine, listen, I have never really had, well this, before. I am terrified of screwing our friendship up, so if we do decide to make whatever this is, work, then I want to make sure we promise that no matter what happens, we will always remain friends, deal?"

Blaine looked at him over his facial expression difficult to read, Kurt's heart nearly stopped when Blaine stood up, he was terrified he had screwed everything up.

"Kurt, come here, stand up" Kurt scrambled from his chair, in his haste to get up he caught his leg on the edge of the table, stumbling forward slightly. Blaine caught him around the waist, holding him close. Kurt's heart beat faster as Blaine's hand moved so it was resting lightly on his hip, this was it, it was really happening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I have a few options for you guys with this story, currently I update almost everyday, about a 1500 word chapter, but looking at how other authors do it, they tend to do a slightly longer chapter, say, once a week, would you prefer this? Or stick with what I'm doing now? Let me know! :)**

"Kurt, come here, stand up" Kurt scrambled from his chair, in his haste to get up he caught his leg on the edge of the table, stumbling forward slightly. Blaine caught him around the waist, holding him close. Kurt's heart beat faster as Blaine's hand moved so it was resting lightly on his hip, this was it, it was really happening.

Kurt let out a slight breath, he looked up into those hazel eyes, his eyes were darting from those to Blaine's soft pink lips. He really didn't know what to do now, he knew what he wanted to do, but should he do it? That decision was taken right out of his hands as Blaine leaned forward, so much so, that his lips were mere millimetres away from Kurt's. Screw it.

Kurt moved the final distance, sealing his lips to Blaine's, all those cheesy movies say that you would see fireworks in the sky when you kiss the person you are supposed to be with. Well, this is Lima, Ohio, so no fireworks were going off on a Monday night, but, he definitely felt electricity in their kiss, it felt, right, so right. Moving their lips rhythmically against each other, tongues staying firmly in their mouths for the moment, this was a first kiss, not some sleezy hook up. Kurt pulled back first, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"Wow, just wow, you really know how to kiss for a chef"

Blaine pinched him playfully in the side. Laughing slightly at Kurt's joke.

"You're not too back yourself, for a florist, that is"

Kurt felt like he was flying, this, right here felt right, to have Blaine in his arms like this, he would be quite happy not to move from here, well, ever. But, unfortunately in the back of his mind he knew that he would need to get up early in the morning, what with a delivery coming in first thing, and three funerals to prepare for.

"As much as I would love this to continue, I need to get going, I have to get up ridiculously early in the morning, and I am no good if I don't at least get my beauty sleep"

Blaine pouted adorably at the thought of Kurt leaving, but loosened the grip on his waist anyway. Leaning over he placed a last tentative kiss on Kurt's lips.

"In my opinion, no amount of sleep could make you any more beautiful than you already are"

Kurt couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, making Blaine pout some more.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but that was cheesy, like cheese toastie cheesy"

"But you like that right?"

"I think I could love it"

With that, Kurt turned and made his way over to the door, leaving a stunned Blaine in his wake.

"Catch you tomorrow, Blaine"

When he was out of sight of the restaurant, and firmly secured in his apartment, he allowed himself to do a little celebratory dance, he had kissed Blaine Anderson, chef/restaurant owner Blaine Anderson, on the lips, he had actually kissed him! Kurt threw himself down dramatically on his bed, throwing his shoes off as he went. He couldn't be bothered to change tonight, so instead, fell asleep fully clothed with thoughts of kissing Blaine some more lodged in his mind.

* * *

"I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand..."

"Wow, someone's happy this morning? Did you finally get that white ass laid?"

Kurt could take Santana's comments this morning, he was on cloud nine, so instead of getting annoyed with her and giving her a snappy retort, he simply smiled at her, and returned to his work. Even the fact he was making a giant 'Grandfather' in flowers couldn't dampen in spirits this morning.

"Wow, Lady Hummel actually got laid, and with the hobbit? Nice! Quick work there!"

"For your information Santana, I did not 'get my white ass laid' as you so lovingly put it, I am just happy, can't a guy be happy without it being about getting laid?"

Santana snorted at that, she knew him too well to know that this was something to do with the Hobbit, and she would get it out of him, for now, she was too hungover and too tired to actually think too much about her friends' sex life.

"Hi there guys, my name is Kurt, I own the shop, is there anything I can help you with today?"

Kurt had just greeted a small family, what looked like a mother and her two sons, the sons towering way above their mother, who was a middle aged woman, with a plump figure, but a kind face and eyes. Her sons, who looked like twins, were tall, lanky and full of acne. They looked like they would rather be anywhere but here right now.

"Um, yes, Hi, my name is Vanessa, and these are my sons, Bobby and Freddy, um, my husband passed away last week, and we want to look at arranging some funeral flowers for him"

Kurt looked at her with sympathetic eyes, he had taught himself not to get too emotionally involved as he would cry all day every day if he didn't, but it was always difficult to see someone who had lost a husband or a wife, especially when there were kids involved, even if these kids were older, no one likes losing a parent, he would know, after all.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Vanessa, why don't you take a seat, can I grab you a coffee or water or something?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Kurt."

"Okay, well, this is our funeral flower book, take a look through it, and maybe pick out some of the ones you like, I can always change them around a little bit, but at least it gives you some idea"

He watched as the three of them went meticulously through the book, it was horrible to see such sorrow in their faces and eyes, but it was his job, and this was a daily occurrence, and as harsh as it sounded, this was what brought the money in. After about 10 minutes, Vanessa called him over again.

"This one would be perfect Kurt, but could we possibly have some brighter colours? He loved his flowers in the garden, and would love to have some colour at the funeral." She was pointing towards a double ended flower arrangement, adorned with lilies, white carnations and white roses, with greenery to fill in the gaps.

"Not a problem, Vanessa, let me take some details, and also get you to fill out a card to be put on the top of it, and then we'll be good to go"

"Thank you, Kurt"

He took all the relevant details, including the time of the service, where it was being held, and exactly what she wanted in the display. He left her to write the card whilst he went and rang her credit card through the till. When he returned it was to her wiping her face with a tissue. He laid his hand gently on top of hers, hoping to give her some comfort, without overstepping, She smiled softly up at him before standing up going to leave.

"You know, Kurt, Alan was the love of my life, he gave me two wonderful sons, and I would never regret a day I got to spend with him, if you've found that special person, make sure you hold onto them, you never know when they'll get taken from you"

He watched as she exited his shop, her words heavy in the air around him. People had said these types of things to him before, but they had never had quite as much meaning as they did right now. He could see Blaine, he could see himself writing a similar card for Blaine, and that made his heart hurt, was he really feeling this deeply for someone so quickly? That thought terrified and excited him in equal measure.

Going back to the table, he lifted the card up she had written, normally he didn't read the messages, but today he felt a strange pull to read it, and when he did, it made tears stream down his face like never before, maybe he was feeling things too early for Blaine, but crying like this? These feelings could never be called false.

**Alan, Words can never express what I feel right now without you.**

**You were everything. My soulmate, my best friend.**

**Thank you for giving me the best present you could ever have done, two sons,**

**they remind me so much of you, and as long as they are here, you will still be here.**

**Sleep tight, my love, and I will see you soon.**

**V x**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well hi there, stranger"

Kurt was currently leaning, what he thought was seductively against his apartment door, Blaine was stood facing him holding what looked like two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hi, I brought coffee, thought you could do with the pick me up this morning"

They had spent the night before chatting late into the night, nothing more than a few kisses here and there being exchanged, they were still getting to know each other.

"Thank you, you're amazing, this is just what I needed!"

Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine as he stepped outside of his apartment, turning to lock the door and follow Blaine down the stairs to where the back entrance to the shops were located.

"So, what gets you up so early in a morning?"

Kurt heard the innuendo as soon as it had left his mouth, but decided not to backtrack, instead hoping against hope that Blaine, by some miracle, hadn't picked up on it. Today clearly wasn't his lucky day as Blaine burst out laughing at Kurt's comment, leaning over to hold his stomach whilst he laughed.

"Oh God, that's hilarious, Kurt, you're so innocent when you want to be!"

Kurt laughed lightly along with Blaine, he could see the funny side of his comment, even if Blaine was finding it a lot funnier than it really was.

"..and to answer your question, you"

It was Kurt this time who had the strongest reaction, choking on the mouthful of coffee he had just had, spluttering slightly at Blaine's comment. He looked up to see Blaine with a smirk on his face, smug git. He tried to regain his composure as he opened up the back door to the shop, standing to one side to allow Blaine to go in before him.

The shop was always kept at a cold temperature, due to the flowers not coping well in the heat, which was a blessing in summer, but a curse in the winter. Luckily for Kurt the temperature outside today made the shop a perfect place to be. He watched as Blaine went and took his usual seat right by Kurt's workbench. It made him smile to think that Blaine had a 'usual' seat at all.

"Can I help you with anything, Kurt?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine watching him, a small smile on his face, his eyes wide and honest.

"I think I'm good actually, thanks, as long as you don't mind me working around you, you're welcome to stay for a bit if you want to"

Christ, man up Hummel, and stop blushing! You're not a teenage girl right now! He hated that naturally he was quite the blusher, making him look so inexperienced and young, hardly the look he was going for in his attempts to woo Blaine.

"You know I love watching you work, it's quickly becoming my favourite hobby"

That's how the morning continued, with Blaine sitting and chatting to Kurt as he moved around preparing the orders for the day. Santana had taken the day off, so Kurt was actually quite grateful for the company. Kurt went and served customers when they came into the shop, and Blaine answered the phone when Kurt was busy, taking messages for Kurt to call them back. They really were a great team.

When lunchtime came, Blaine went and made them both some lunch, bringing it back and allowing them to eat in between customers coming in. Kurt was slowly making his way through the restaurant's menu, trying each dish in turn, and so far nothing had been to his dislike. He watched as Blaine tried to eat without spilling any down himself, it really was adorable to watch, and all Kurt wanted to do was lick that bit of sauce off that had conveniently landed on his chin, but alas, customers just weren't on his side today.

"Hi Kurt!" Kurt spun around from where he was working on an arrangement for a 50th wedding anniversary to see one of his regular customers. He was a guy probably 2 or 3 years younger than Kurt, and from the word go had taken a bit of a shining to Kurt, always coming in and seeing how he was and what was going on in his life. Kurt had no idea if the guy was actually gay, but with all the lovestruck looks and flirty glances, he could take a pretty good guess.

"Oh Hi, Cody, how are you doing?" Cody was a good looking guy, tall with sandy blonde hair and a clearly well maintained figure. He definitely wasn't Kurt's type, but he appreciated the attention all the same. Cody had moved so he was standing right by Kurt, looking at him expectantly. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes boring into the back of his head, and took a step back, trying to create some distance.

"I'm good, Kurt, really good, looks like the shop is doing as amazing as always, your flowers are by far the best for miles"

"Um, thanks Cody" He wasn't really sure what Cody's aim was, he was starting to make Kurt feel a little bit uncomfortable, he usually came in here talked for a little bit, buy some flowers and then leave, but today it felt like he had some sort of ulterior motive. Just as Kurt was starting to get a bit panicked he heard Blaine clear his throat behind him. Kurt jumped at the sound, spinning round and looking between Blaine and Cody.

"Oh God, Blaine! Um, Cody, this is um, my, um-" What actually were they? They had never really established it, and right now wasn't the time to. Maybe today was Kurt's day, however as Blaine decided to answer the question for him.

"-I'm his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you Cody" Blaine reached his hand out to shake Cody's who shook it back with a venom and a slightly dangerous looking smile on his face.

"Boyfriend, huh, not what I imagined" Kurt could see Blaine squaring up, daggers flying from his eyes to stare out Cody. Kurt knew this was never going to end well, but part of him just wanted to see what would happen. He saw as Blaine stepped slightly closer to Cody.

"And what does 'not what I imagined' mean exactly?" Cody looked a bit uncomfortable right now, although Blaine was clearly a lot smaller than him, the look on his face right now was not one anybody would want to mess with. Kurt could see Cody was visably backing off, knowing this was an argument he was never going to win. He had to admit though, possessive Blaine was hot, super hot.

"N-nnothing, Blaine, just glad you guys are happy, that's all. I'll see you around, Kurt" Cody all but ran out of the shop, not looking back once. Blaine relaxed, shoulders slumping again, he ran a hand over his face, sighing loudly.

"Oh, God, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that! He wasn't doing anything, and then I just assumed we were boyfriends, I've screwed everything up haven't I?"

Kurt almost laughed at Blaine's panic stricken face, he was adorable when he was panicked, Kurt had no intention of ending what they had over some stupid possessive argument with one of his customers, he had found it incredibly hot after all. Instead of answering verbally he leaned over and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. Moving so his lips were just grazing Blaine's he whispered into his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I couldn't be prouder for you to be my boyfriend, and that was kinda hot"

"Mm, I shall remember that then, Mr Hummel"

Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine away slightly, swatting his arm playfully.

"Anyway, Casanova, don't you have a restaurant to open?"

"Way to ruin my fun! But yes, you're right, as always, I do have a restaurant to open"

Blaine was pouting adorably at having to go and actually do some work instead of keeping Kurt company. But reluctantly he stood up, kissing Kurt again before backing out of the shop, waving as he went.

"Text me later, you goob!"

Blaine did a final bow before disappearing next door, Kurt laughed fondly at his boyfriend. Wait. Boyfriend! That would never get old, he would never get bored of that word, he couldn't believe how quickly he was falling for Blaine, he felt like he was floating most of the time. Just as he turned around to finish up the arrangement he had been making, he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket.

**Blaine: Does this count as later?xo**

**Kurt: Idiot. Yes it does, couldn't live without me huh? xo**

**Blaine. Never xo**

Kurt smiled at the double meaning of that text, although it was sweet and he couldn't deny he felt the same, he couldn't help but think this was all moving a bit too fast. Pushing those feelings to one side, he decided to change the topic to something a bit lighter and easy going.

**Kurt: So, boyfriend, what are we going to do this weekend? The shop is closed all of next week, so I have all the time in the world to spend with you! xo**

**Blaine: I wish I could, but the restaurant is fully booked this weekend :( We could do something during the day next week though? xo**

Kurt couldn't lie, he was slightly disappointed, but he knew it was Blaine's job, and he couldn't deny him that, he was so good with him having to work all the time after all.

**Kurt: It's fine, Blaine, really, and next week sounds good xo**

**Blaine: I do want to ask you to do something for me though... xo**

**Kurt: ? xo**

**Blaine: I want you to meet my parents xo**

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you think Kurt should say! xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this chapter was originally going to be a lot more angsty, but after everything over the last couple of days, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So here is is, the next chapter. RIP Cory.**

* * *

**Blaine: I want you to meet my parents xo**

His parents? Kurt was totally freaking out, it felt so fast to be meeting his parents, although Blaine talked fondly of them, Kurt could feel the tension there, and meeting them felt like a very scary prospect indeed. Just as he was mentally preparing a text to send back, his phone buzzed again.

**Blaine: Sorry, that was a stupid thought, of course you wouldn't want to meet my parents! Way too soon for that, forget I said anything xo**

Oh screw it! Kurt was tapping out a reply before he could give himself a get out, yes it was scary, but where would anyone be if we didn't put our necks out every once in awhile.

**Kurt: Sure! Why not? I'm petrified but how bad could they be? xo**

They carried on texting for a while, arranging the details of Kurt's meeting with Blaine's parents, they were going to have dinner with them the following Thursday, Blaine's older brother Cooper was going to be in town, and Blaine's younger sister Freya was going to be around too. Kurt was nervous, if he couldn't get past Blaine's family then the two of them weren't going to get very far.

When Blaine text Kurt the address of his parents house the following week, Kurt nearly blanched at the address, the road was locally known as 'Millionaires Row' it had nothing but mansions and perfectly manicured lawns. Kurt acted like he had money, what with his clothes and his general air, but truth be told he didn't have a huge amount of money, he just hoped Blaine's family didn't mind someone without a Country Club Membership and a Ferrari to boot.

Kurt spent the whole day before he was meeting his parents mentally planning his outfit, Blaine was having to go somewhere else before the meeting so couldn't accompany him, which also meant Kurt had no idea how dressy he needed to be. By 6 o'clock that night he was totally freaking out, he couldn't decide between two outfits.

"Okay, Kurt, calm down, you're only meeting his parents, not the Queen, just choose a damn outfit" Feeling a bit better after his pep talk to himself, he finally chose the smarter of the two outfits, a black button down, and some smart grey slacks, he wore his favourite black boots, which made him feel more confident and comfortable. Eying himself in the mirror, he was happy with his appearance, that didn't mean he wasn't freaking out though, he definitely was, but at least he could do it fashionably.

Locking up his apartment and making his way down to his car, he felt the nerves really kick in. What if they didn't like him? What if they forbade Blaine from ever seeing him again? What if they chucked him out of their house? He knew deep down he was being irrational, but still, it was a big occasion. On the drive over to their house, he was totally lost in his thoughts, if anyone had asked him how he had gotten all the way over here, he wouldn't have been able to recall it, it was just a blur of houses and trees.

Pulling up outside of the address he had been given, he swallowed hard, it was every bit as big as he thought it would be, with a beautiful white exterior and blue shutters. The gates were, luckily, already open, so he didn't have to figure out how to alert them to him being there. Parking his car alongside Blaine's, he stepped out, brushing imaginary lint off his slacks as he did so. As he reached the front door and rang the doorbell his heart was in his throat.

The door swung open to reveal a little girl, who could only be Freya, she was a gorgeous girl, curly hair like Blaine's, tied up in bunches on either side of her head. She had the most adorable dress on, a coral coloured tutu style dress which swayed as she walked.

"Hi! You must be Freya? I'm Kurt, Blaine's, erm, friend"

"Hi Kurt! I'm Freya! Would you like to see my doll collection?"

"Maybe later, I love your dress, very pretty, and your hair looks gorgeous too"

He smiled as Freya blushed, she really was a sweet girl.

"Are you going to let the poor boy in Freya or just let him sit on the doorstep all night? Honestly where are your manners?"

Freya turned to look at an older woman, she was short with dark hair and very kind looking features, she was the spitting image of Blaine, and Kurt could tell already that he was going to like her.

"Hi Kurt, come in, I'm Mya, Blaine's Mom, and this as you may already know, is my daughter, Freya"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Anderson" He shook Blaine's Mom's hand and closed the front door behind him, toeing his shoes off as he went, and finally getting to look around at the house, it was spectacular, with a bit staircase and a chandelier above his head.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs Anderson"

"Thank you dear, now, why don't we go through into the Living Room, the boys are all in there watching some game on the TV, can't see the attraction myself, but, they seem to love it."

Kurt laughed politely, he himself wasn't a massive fan, but having had to sit through quite a few games himself he had learned to at least feign interest. As he entered the Living Room he saw Blaine first, sat on a two seater couch, thoroughly enthralled in the TV, what must be Mr Anderson was sat in a reclining chair on the other side of him, he was a tall guy with very defined features and greying hair- he was clearly very attractive when he was younger. Lastly there was Cooper, or at least who he assumed was Cooper, he was very good looking, not as good looking as Blaine, but still, definitely up there.

When he made his way further into the Living Room Mya coughed causing all three men to look around simultaneously.

"Kurt! You made it, Hi!" Blaine stood up and made his way over to his boyfriend, standing at his side and placing a small kiss to his cheek and grabbing his hand. Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable with the public affection, but let Blaine carry on.

"Kurt, let me introduce you to my Dad, Marco" Blaine's Dad stood and walked over to stand in front of Kurt, even though Kurt was used to being around people taller than him, he was still intimidated.

"Nice to meet you Mr Anderson, I've heard so much about you!" Kurt and Marco shook hands, smiling at eachother softly.

"Nice to meet you too, Kurt, Blaine hasn't shut up about you since he got here, so it's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name"

Kurt chuckled softly nudging Blaine's shoulder in an affectionate way.

"Daaaaad, don't embarass me! Anyway Kurt, this is Cooper, my older brother, and yes, he is the guy from the credit commericals"

Kurt looked up to see Cooper, he knew he looked familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, remind me before you go to give me one of my signed photos, I'm sure that will attract some more customers to your shop." He winked at Kurt before going to sit down again, Kurt just laughed, he really was quite the character.

Just as Blaine was dragging him to go and sit down next to him, he felt a tug on his hand and turned around to see Freya looking at him with big eyes.

"Can you come and see my dolls now? Please?" Kurt looked at her and then back at Blaine who just shrugged at him.

"Of course I can sweetie, why don't you lead the way?" Freya squealed and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him out of the room.

"Only 5 minutes Freya! Dinner is nearly ready!"

"Okay Mom!"

Kurt laughed as he was pulled all through the house, until eventually he ended up in what looked like the inside of a pink cupcake, everything was pink, even down to the door, which had been painted the same shade of pink as the rest of the room. If Kurt wasn't so open to colours in the job he worked in, he would already have a headache.

Freya sat him down on her bed as she began to go through all the different dolls she owned, telling Kurt each of their names and when she got them, Kurt just nodded along politely making the right sounds every now and again. He's lost count of the amount of Anabelle's and Isabelle's there had been.

He loved spending time with Blaine's sister, she was such a sweet girl, and more switched on than people clearly gave her credit for.

"Are you Blaine's boyfriend?"

"Would it be okay with you if I was?"

"Yes, I like you a lot, as you play dolls with me, I want you to be his boyfriend"

"Then, yes, I am his boyfreind, I like him very much"

"He likes you too, he always has a smile on his face when he talks about you, something he never had with Seb"

Hmm, Seb was someone he had never heard Blaine talk about before, that was definitely a conversation for later with Blaine, before he could ask any more questions though, Mya was calling from downstairs for them to come down for dinner.

Dinner was an active affair, there were questions flying all over the place, mainly aimed at Kurt, who answered each of them as best he could. He could see Blaine out of the corner of his eye smiling at him in approval every so often. Overall Kurt felt the evening went well, he got on with them all well, and they all seemed to be such lovely people.

When the time came to say goodbye, both Mya and Freya gave him a big hug, promising to contact him for shopping trips and more play dates with Freya's dolls, which Kurt grinned at, he loved getting on with people, and these people were extra important for him to get on with.

As he made his way back to his car, Blaine in tow, Blaine pulled him to one side by his hand, and pressed him lightly against the back of his car, kissing him softly on the lips. Whilst Kurt appreciated the gesture, he was a bit confused as to the reason behind it.

"Thank you for tonight, Kurt, it means the world to me that you get on with my family, you have no idea"

"I enjoyed myself Blaine, you have a lovely family, I would love to see them again soon"

"Well, no we have the family stuff out of the way, how about we go back to mine and crash on the couch, I have Tina covering the restaurant tonight"

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine again.

"Sounds good to me"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, firstly, I'm soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update, my Nan died and that kinda pushed me back a little bit, but as long as you guys are still interested I will get back to regular updates until this bad boy is finished! Sound good?**

* * *

"Kurrrrrrrtttttt"

Kurt span around to see Blaine stood in the door of the shop, an adorable pout on his face. Since Kurt had met Blaine's parents things between the two of them had been fantastic, their relationship couldn't be better, they spent near enough every night together, just cuddling, nothing more yet, and Kurt honestly couldn't be happier.

"Blaiiinnnneeee" Blaine moved forward to wrap his hands around Kurt's waist, they were mostly quite reserved with PDA, but in the safety of either of their shops they let themselves go a little bit, showing each other exactly how they felt. When Blaine began nuzzling at Kurt's neck though, Kurt squirmed to get out of his grip, he was afterall still at work. The pout on Blaine's face could surely be seen from space.

"Honey, you know I love to cuddle with you, but I have work to do, and you do too!" Kurt tried to look as annoyed as possible, but with Blaine's face looking the way it was he was making it really hard. He softened his face smiling at Blaine.

"But I love spending time with you, Kurt, my restaurant can wait, when I have the most gorgeous of boyfriends' working right next door, I'm only human Kurt!" Just as Kurt was about to reply the door to the shop swung open again and a customer came through, smiling at the two. She was a middle aged woman with bobbed dark hair, she reminded Kurt vaguely of Carole, albeit a younger version.

Kurt side-stepped Blaine to make his way over to the new customer.

"Hi, welcome! How can I help you?" The woman looked up and smiled at Kurt warmly.

"Hi! I'm Frankie, I'm actually getting married in a couple of months time and wondered if I could order some wedding flowers?" Kurt glanced behind him to Blaine who was now seated on one of the benches.

"Of course! of course! come on through, take a seat over here, and I'll just get some brochures we can go through and see what you like, sound good?"

"Sounds awesome! Thanks!"

Kurt went over to where Blaine was still sulking, squeezing his hand slightly as he went by to get the brochures. On returning to the table, he saw that Frankie was eying Blaine with a soft smile on her face.

"How long have you guys been married then?"

Kurt nearly dropped the brochures, Blaine's head snapping up in the direction of her voice.

"Huh, um, we're not married, no, just dating, how did you guess?" Kurt looked up to see Frankie smirking at him, she reached over and patted his hand.

"Honey, his eyes have never left the back of your head since I stepped in here, either he loves you, or is some creepy stalker, and I like to think the first option." Kurt blushed slightly at her observation, smiling softly at her.

"Anyway, this isn't about my dating life, this is about you! Tell me about your man, and what your wedding is going to be like? I love hearing all the details!"

Kurt watched as Frankie got the same look on her face as Blaine got when talking to him, he knew it was the look of love. Love, something he knew he felt for Blaine, even if they had yet to say those three words to each other. The feelings he had for Blaine ran so deeply that they terrified him.

"Well, his name is Matt, and he is amazing, so kind and loving, the perfect gentleman. We met when we were teenagers and have been together ever since. He whisked me away to Paris to propose to me under the eiffel tower. We're getting married in a couple of months time at the Hilton Hotel in Columbus, it's going to be a massive wedding with everything I ever dreamed of, and I honestly can't wait."

Kurt ended up with his head resting on his hand just listening to Frankie's excitement, it was infectious and wonderful to listen to.

"Well, that sounds amazing, what sort of theme are you looking at for your flowers then?"

"I was thinking pinks and whites with lots of arrangements around the venue, do you think that would be okay?" Kurt was writing down everything Frankie was saying it was going to be a tall order with just him and Santana to make the arrangements, but from the spark in Frankie's eye he knew that he needed to do this for her.

Once they had arranged all the details, and paid for the flowers, which Kurt very nearly did a victory dance at, it was, afterall, near enough a weeks worth of money in one order, she wasn't kidding when she said it was going to be a big wedding! Kurt gave Frankie a hug, with a promise that he and Blaine would come along to the reception of her wedding, after much persuasion from Frankie herself.

When Frankie had left Kurt looked back over at Blaine, who had decided to entertain himself with a game on his phone whilst Kurt was finishing up with Frankie. Without looking up from his phone Blaine started to speak;

"Do you ever think about marriage?" Kurt was taken aback by the question at first, it was something neither of them had ever discussed.

"Um, I guess so, I mean someday, with the right person and all that, and of course assuming it is legal"

"I really want that someday you know, marriage, kids, the whole works, it's always been a dream of mind, but the not so secret is that I think I've already found that 'right person'"

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, was Blaine suggesting that Kurt was his right person? This was all too much to take in. He looked up to see Blaine looking at him with more intensity than he had ever seen before.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Blaine's face crumpled and he stood up from the chair, walking swiftly past Kurt and out of the front of the store.

"Blaine!"

****Well, shit.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**As you guys are so lovely and sent me so many reviews of the last chapter, I'm going to load the next chapter tonight too- It was already written so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Blaine's face crumpled and he stood up from the chair, walking swiftly past Kurt and out of the front of the store.

"Blaine!"

Well, shit.

Kurt didn't know what to do, he stood there rooted to the spot, he knew Blaine was something special to him, but was he 'it' was he the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with? He couldn't leave the shop without anyone in it, Santana was off, again. He rubbed his hand tiredly over his face and spun in a circle trying to decide what to do.

Before he knew what he was doing he was picking up the shop phone and dialing a very familiar number.

"Hullo?"

"Dad?" He almost cried in relief at hearing his Dad's voice, even though he was definitely not a child anymore, there was something very relaxing about hearing his fathers voice.

"Kurt? How are you bud?"

"Erm, yeah, good, I guess" He bit his lip nervously he knew his Dad could see through him, his Dad knew him better than anybody else, and knew when he was lying.

"Okay, spill, what's eating ya?"

Like a valve being removed from a water pipe, he spilled everything to his Dad, the whole situation and the whole conversation. It felt better to get it out, and his Dad listened attentively throwing in agreement sounds every now and then. When he had run out of breath, he paused waiting for his Dad's response.

"Woah, okay, buddy, slow it down a bit, and take a few breaths okay?" Kurt did as his Dad has requested and took a few deep breaths, steading his voice again.

"Right, first question, do you love him?" Kurt didn't even take a breath before answering his Dad.

"More than anything" He felt his heart skip a beat at the admission, he loved Blaine, and he didn't care who knew.

"Good, now, could you imagine your life without him?" Again, Kurt answered before thinking yet again.

"No, never" His heart was now beating hard, so hard he could feel it in his ears, even though deep down he knew where this was going, he felt re-energised and absorbed by it. His Dad wasn't finished though, and his next question was the one that made Kurt's eyes fill up with tears.

"If Blaine asked you to marry you today, what would your answer be?"

"Yes"

"Then, I think you have all the answers you were searching for, Kurt" Kurt gave a watery smile even though he knew his father couldn't see it. He knew what he had to do, and he now understood why Blaine had reacted the way he had.

"Thanks, Dad"

"Anytime, and Kurt?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm really happy for you"

"Me too, Dad, me too"

They said their goodbyes and Kurt put the phone back on the holder. He stood with his back resting on the desk, just staring into space. Looking around the shop he knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate for the rest of the day, so he went and closed the door and turned the little sign to 'closed'.

Sweeping up he was lost in his own thoughts, he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the front window, spinning on his heel, he turned to face the front window, dropping the broom he was holding as he saw what was waiting for him.

There, in the window was Blaine, his Blaine, he was holding what looked like a white card in front of his chest, he looked upset, but determined at the same time. He motioned for Kurt to step closer, which Kurt obliged to, but when Blaine put his hand up to stop Kurt in his tracks, Kurt couldn't help but be confused. Here he was stood in the center of his shop looking at his boyfriend holding a blank card through his shop window.

Blaine put his hand on front of the first card and lifted it up, flipping it over to show the writing on the backside of the card. Blaine didn't have the neatest handwriting, but Kurt could understand it enough to make out what he was trying to say.

The first sign read:

"Kurt, I just want you to know..."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at this, waiting patiently for the next one, within a couple of seconds the first board was on the floor and the next was being flipped over.

The second sign read:

"You are the most amazing, caring and awesome person I have ever met"

Kurt smiled at this, he had heard those words from Blaine before, of course he had, but right now, they seemed a lot more poignant and powerful.

The third sign read:

"Which is why I say things like I just said, because I can't let you go, Kurt"

Kurt couldn't help but choke up a bit, he was already feeling emotional from the chat with his Dad, and this just seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back.

The fourth sign read:

"And I don't just mean now, I mean ever, I'm not asking you to marry me right now..."

Kurt was a little relieved, all though, he had told his Dad he would say yes, he knew it was still a little bit fast.

The fifth sign read:

"But, I want you to know that it is what I want, someday, in the future with you"

Kurt had tears slowly dripping down his face, this adorable restaurant owner was his, all his, and he was the luckiest man alive right now.

The sixth, and final sign said.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel, Florist extraordinaire"

That was it for Kurt, he yanked the front door open and ran to Blaine, throwing the last card out of his hand and hugging him so tightly that Blaine was probably struggling for breath, but right now, he couldn't care. He moved back just far enough for his lips to line up with Blaine's, but before sealing them, he muttered the four words he knew Blaine needed to hear.

"I Love you, too"

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a searing kiss, one that would make even the stoniest heart melt, and the strongest person's toes curl in pleasure. Kurt pulled back reluctantly after a few minutes, this was still Ohio, and they were very much in the middle of a busy-ish street.

"Now, Mr Anderson, as cheesy as that was, and don't get me wrong, I loved it, I think you had better come inside before someone reports us for public acts of affection."

Blaine allowed himself to be led into the florist. Locking the door behind himself. Now was not the time for customers, now was the time for boyfriends to spend some quality time together.

"Blaine, I want you to answer me something okay?"

Kurt watched as Blaine looked over his face as in deciding what his answer would be. After a tense couple of seconds he heard Blaine whisper out a stuttered "Anything"

"Are you ready?" Kurt knew that Blaine would know exactly what he was talking about without having to expand. Blaine looked him over again, as though he could see into his soul. Before uttering the word Kurt was hoping he would say.

"Yes"

* * *

**So? What do you think? If you have Twitter, tweet me if you would like a chapter dedicated to you ( gleek091). You can also let me know what you would like to happen with it! Shall I turn it to an 'M' and write the next chapter as smut? Or breeze over it? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Firstly, thank you for the amazing response to this fic, I absolutely love writing it, and hopefully you will all enjoy this next chapter. Warning- there will be SMUT in this chapter, so if you don't like that, don't read, it doesn't really impact the story if you don't read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kurt knew that Blaine would know exactly what he was talking about without having to expand. Blaine looked him over again, as though he could see into his soul. Before uttering the word Kurt was hoping he would say.

"Yes"

Kurt felt all the air leave him at that one word, this was it, this was the moment that changed any relationship for better or for worse. Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine, why was he suddenly so shy? He took Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the back of the shop.

"Come with me then, Mr Anderson" He was sounding a lot more confident than he felt, leading them up the stairs to his apartment, he could feel Blaine's hand shaking slightly in his, he wondered if he was a virgin too, that was not a discussion he wanted to have whilst he was stood outside his apartment though, that was definitely one for the heat of the moment.

As they made their way into the apartment and into Kurt's bedroom, Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest, he was surprised that Blaine couldn't actually hear it. Blaine pulled on his hand, making him turn towards him, and be met with those gorgeous eyes he had become so familiar with.

"Hey, look at me, we are going to take this at our own pace okay? I haven't, well I mean, I uh.." Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief, what are the chances of both of them being as inexperienced as the other? Slim to none, but at the same time it gave him the confidence he needed to lean forward and seal Blaine's lips in such a hot and passionate kiss, Blaine actually took a step back, steadying himself.

"God...Kurt..." Kurt smirked against Blaine's lips, pushing him back until his knees hit the bed, and straddling Blaine's lap kissing his way slowly up Blaine's chest and jaw. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat, Blaine was honestly the sexiest man he had ever laid his eyes on. He had a natural type of sexiness, he knew he was sexy but didn't play on it.

Before either men really knew what was happening, Kurt was starting to grind slowly in Blaine's lap, the hardness in both their jeans starting to become more and more uncomfortable.

"Clothes, off, now" Kurt just about managed to get his words out before Blaine was practically tearing both of their clothes off, Kurt didn't even get to appreciate Blaine's form before he was lying on the bed, facing him, kissing with just as much passion.

Blaine moved so he was lying on top of Kurt, the touch of their cocks making both men groan and arch into the touch. "Kurt, where is the-" Kurt just pointed him in the direction of the bedside cabinet. Blaine reached blindly out, opening to drawer and feeling inside, Kurt watched in desperation as Blaine rummaged around for what he was looking for, with a small 'aha!' Blaine came back over to him, laying the bottle by Kurt's head.

The heat was becoming too much, he needed Blaine, and he needed him now, screw the fact he had never done this before, the fact was, he was horny, and had a sexy guy on top of him, who could blame him for wanting this so much?

"Blaine, please, I need you inside me, please"

Blaine started kissing up Kurt's pale torso, Kurt writhed at the feeling of Blaine circling slowly around his nipple, they were always so sensitive, and now was no exception. Whilst making his path up Kurt's chest, Kurt heard Blaine open the lube bottle, the next sensation he felt was the slow press of Blaine's finger against his rim, not quite entering him yet.

"Blaine, I'm not a porcelain doll, just get your fingers into me already!"

Blaine looked a little bit taken aback my Kurt's outburst, and Kurt would normally have apologised and felt guilty, but before he could he felt a finger slowly slipping into him, slowly at first, then moving slightly, it felt intrusive and weird, but, he couldn't deny how good it felt. Before long Kurt was begging him for more. Kurt was starting to get annoyed, Blaine was going at the speed of a snail, and it was honestly just frustrating.

"Blaine, enough prep, please just get inside me!" "Okay, yeah, I can do that, yeah" Kurt could tell that Blaine was nervous, but he obliged to Kurt's request and seemed to be steeling himself for what was about to happen next.

Lubing his cock up, he lined it up with Kurt's entrance. "Please Kurt, you must tell me if I'm hurting you, promise me?" Kurt nodded at Blaine. "I love you" Kurt couldn't believe the amount of pleasure, love, and every emotion in between he felt as Blaine pushed in. It was like the point where he ended and Blaine began didn't exist anymore, and it was incredible.

He would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt, it hurt like hell, but after a few minutes the pain started to subside, and an overwhelming feeling of pleasure took over.

"Move"

Kurt watched as Blaine started to move slowly in and out. The pleasure was intense. After a couple of minutes of thrusting, Kurt started to push back towards Blaine, he could already feel the pool of heat start the build in his stomach, and he knew this wasn't going to be long.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I'm not going to last much longer"

"That's okay baby, come whenever you're ready"

Blaine changed his angle slightly and as he did Kurt screamed, it was like a massive fireworks display was going on within his body, every nerve was tingling, every muscle was clenched, it was without a doubt the single most pleasurable experience in his life. Kurt was so tied up in his own orgasm that he hardly noticed Blaine follow him closely over the edge, collapsing slightly on Kurt's chest.

"Wow, Kurt, that was incredible, I love you so so much" Blaine pulled out of Kurt gently, rolling onto the bed beside Kurt.

"Mm, I love you too"

God, he lucky, a sexy, amazing boyfriend, who so happens to be great a sex, and could cook? What could go wrong?


End file.
